Universal Studios Schuyler Lake
NOTE: do not delete this, this is only for fun! It's not a new amusement park, but simply an alternate version of Schuyler Lake if it had been bought by Universal Parks & Resorts instead of Cedar Fair (there WILL be a lot of changes). History The same as normal, but in 2011,Universal Parks & Resorts purchased the park for $30 million and renamed it "Universal Studios Schuyler Lake".,And on March 24,2011 Universal Studios Schuyler Lake Opened to the public. Sections * Production Central/Hollywood * New York * Sci-Fi City * Jurassic Park * Amity * Skull Island * Tooniversal Studios ** Toon Lagoon ( One of the sub area’s of Tooniversal Studios) ** Nickelodeon Central ( One of the sub area’s of Tooniversal Studios) ** Springfield ( One of the sub area’s of Tooniversal Studios) ** The Great Valley ( One of the sub area’s of Tooniversal Studios) ** Cartoon Network Central ( One of the sub area’s of Tooniversal Studios) * The DreamWorks Experience ** Far Far Away ( One of the sub area’s of The DreamWorks Experience) ** Madagascar ( One of the sub area’s of The DreamWorks Experience) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * SEGA Green Hill Zone City * Universal Studios KidZone Wonderland ** 123 Seasme Street (One of the sub area’s of Universal Studios KidZone Wonderland ) ** Seuss Landing (One of the sub area’s of Universal Studios KidZone Wonderland ) ** Snoopy Studios (One of the sub area’s of Universal Studios KidZone Wonderland) ** The Story World of Eric Carle (One of the sub area’s of Universal Studios KidZone Wonderland ) ** Veggietales Movie Lot (One of the sub area’s of Universal Studios KidZone Wonderland) Rides Roller coasters * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride '''- 2011 - A Premier Rides indoor coaster. Replaced "Matrix". Located in the Ancient Egypt section. * '''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit - 2000 - An Intamin megacoaster. Formerly known as "Superman: Ride of Steel" (2000-2010). Located in the Production Central/Hollywood section. * Thing 1 and 2's Crazy Ride '- 1984 - A PTC kiddie wooden coaster. Formerly known as "Roadrunner Express". Located in the Seuss Landing/Universal Studios Kid Zone Wonderland section. * '''Boomerang '- 1991 - A Vekoma Boomerang coaster. Located in the Jurassic Park section. * '''Megalodon - 1999 - A 300 ft tall Morgan hypercoaster. Formerly known as "Goliath" (1999-2010). Located in the Jurassic Park section. * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur - 2011 - A B&M flying coaster. Located in the Jurassic Park section. * Spongebob: Rock Bottom Plunge - 2011 - A Mack Rides wild mouse coaster. Located in the Nickelodeon Central section. * Super Grover's Vapor Trail '''- 2011 - A Vekoma Roller Skater roller coaster. Located in the 123 Seasme Street /Universal Studios Kid Zone Wonderland section. * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - 2011 - A Gravity Group wooden coaster. Replaced Jack Rabbit II. Located in the Snoopy Studios/Universal Kid Zone Wonderland section. * The Incredible Hulk Coaster '- 2011 - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name.Located in the Sci-Fi City section. * '''Battlestar Galactica '- 1988 - An 200 feet Arrow Dynamics looping roller coaster Located in the Sci-Fi City section. Formerly known as "Steel Beast" (1988-2010). * 'Doctor Doom's Fearfall '- 2001 An Intamin impulse coaster with an angled spike ala '''Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. Located in the Sci-Fi City section. Formerly known as "V2: Vertical Velocity" (2011-2010). * Cavalier '''- 2004 - An Intamin accelerator coaster, and currently the tallest in the world at 495 feet. Located in the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section. * '''Dragon Challenge - 2011 - A Intamin Impulse Launched Inverted Roller Coaster themed to the dragon from Harry Potter Located in the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section. * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer custom spinning coaster with a loop. Formerly known as "Tony Hawk's Big Spin" (2008-2010). Located in the Springfeld section. * Shadow the Hedgehog '- 2002 - A B&M floorless coaster. Formerly known as "Medusa" (2002-2010). Located in the SEGA Green Hill Zone City section. * '''Powerpuff Coaster ' - 1993 - A B&M "Batman" inverted coaster. Located in the Cartoon Network Central section. * '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster - 1976 - An Arrow Dynamics kiddie coaster. Formerly known as "Beastie" and "Sailor Schuyler". Located in the Universal Kid Zone Studios Wonderland section. * TBA Flat rides Thrill Rides *'Buddy the Elf' Sparklejollytwinklejingly Ride '- 2004 - A Huss Top Spin ride. Formerly known as "Big Apple Turnover". Located in the New York section. *'The Flying Dutchman Curse '- 1978 - A Huss pirate ship ride. Formerly known as "Blackbeard's Ship". Located in Nickelodeon Universe section. *'TreeHouse of Horrors '- 1997 - A 200-foot tall Intamin Drop Tower formerly known as "Thrill Drop". Located in Springfield section. *'Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Shell Rock '- 2015 - A skyfly ride. Located at the Nickelodeon Universe section. *'TBA' Category:Schuyler Lake Category:Alternate versions of theme parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Fictional theme parks